leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MrSuperSpy/Seannamus, the Aquatic Android
Seannamus, the Aquatic Android is a custom champion for League of Legends, made by MrSuperSpy. Introduction Glad and happy to see that you're taking some of your time out of your life to read one of my champion concepts, it really makes my day when someone cares for what I have to show and create. If you could provide feedback and express your opinion about this champion concept, you would make me a whole lot happier, but none of that now, because you're here because you saw the title of this post and thought either the name was interesting or you just follow my posts (definitely the former), so let's go on with the concept - meet Seannamus, the Aquatic Android. Abilities Seannamus gains 0.75% cooldown reduction for every . After every 4th spellcast, Seannamus' next auto-attack deals bonus physical damage and explodes, dealing AD}} physical damage to everyone behind the target (relative to Seannamus' position) in a 60° cone. The explosion can also damage structures, dealing 150% damage to them only. |range = 450 (Cone) |targeting = Aquatic Design is a self-buff on-hit effect. |spelleffects = area |spellshield = will block the explosion. |projectile = true |onhiteffects = As with most other on-hit effects, the triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects, life-steal and can critically strike as normal. ** Critical strike chance modifiers to not interact with the explosion's damage nor the on-attack bonus damage. ** The explosion does not trigger off of structures. ** The on-attack bonus damage cannot damage structures. ** The explosion will still trigger even if the attack was , , , or if the attack , but the on-attack bonus damage will not be applied. }} Seannamus starts charging a rocket, gradually increasing its range and damage by up to 50% over 2 seconds, but moving 20% slower (max. charge time: 4.5 seconds). Seannamus fires the rocket, dealing physical damage to the first enemy hit. If the rocket was charged for over 3 seconds, it deals splash damage in a 150 radius circle, either when it hits a target or at the end of its travel. It can also be detonated mid-air. |description2 = If Seannamus doesn't fire the rocket, he refunds 25 mana. |leveling = |cooldown = 6 |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 900-1350 |targeting = AD-5 Aqua Rocket is a single-target collision linear skill shot, which can be charged for increased range and damage. |spelleffects = area |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * The cooldown of this ability begins the moment Seannamus starts charging the rocket. }} If Seannamus has been out of combat for 6 seconds, he regenerates every second. |description2 = Seannamus deals physical damage and enemies in the selected area for 0.5 seconds. The passive is lost while this ability is on cooldown. |leveling2 = |cooldown = 15 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 850 |targeting = Depth Pulse is a ground-targeted area of effect ability that passively regenerates mana. |spelleffects = area |spellshield = will block the ability. |projectile = true |damagetype = physical }} Seannamus fires a wave in the selected direction that deals magic damage and Bubbles all enemies it hits for 4 seconds. Auto-attacks against Bubbled enemies will them for 1 second and hitting them with AD-5 Aqua Rocket them for 1 second instead, but the enemy is no longer Bubbled. |leveling = |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 |targeting = Disruptive Wave is a linear pass-through skill shot that applies a persistent de-buff.. |spelleffects = area |spellshield = will block the ability and the de-buff. |projectile = true |damagetype = magical }} Seannamus gains 35% cooldown reduction and removes the cooldown reduction limit for himself only for 8 seconds. |description2 = Seannamus fires a large sphere at the target 300 units location that deals physical damage based on how many spells he cast that landed on an enemy during Water Purge's duration. Upon cast, this disables the effects of the first active, and if the sphere is not fired, Seannamus refunds 20% of the total mana cost of all the cast abilities. |leveling2 = cast spells |range = 1200 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting = Water Purge is a self-buff, ground-targeted area of effect ability. |spelleffects = area |projectile = true |spellshield = will block the ability. |damagetype = physical |additional = * The first cast of Water Purge has no cast time and does not interrupt Seannamus' previous orders. }} Description Seannamus is a human being robotized by Piltover's government in order to defend against invasions and attacks from the near ocean. He is cleverly designed to withstand any kind of underwater creatures and pressure in order to be of efficient use. His robotic armor is controlled by a top-tier processing unit stationed in his head, designed to emulate and imitate human behavior in order to blend in with the people in Piltover Underwater Sanctuary and be completely stealthed in the process as well. If anyone dares to threaten the peace, Seannamus initiates his robotic form, switching his hands to rocket launchers - mini rockets on the left and chargeable rockets on the right, turns on the Aquatic turbo-boosters on his feet allowing him easy treading in the ocean and transforms his chest into an arsenal of bombs and projectiles - the Aquatic Disruption Wave, Depth Separator along with the water shrapnel shells. If things are looking grim, Seannamus is equipped with a Purge system, allowing him to rapidly fire his abilities and then bombard enemies with their combined stored force. His armor's aesthetics consist of ultramarine blue with white accents and blue shades, along with pumps of electrolytes dissociated in water that power his 6000W battery. Gameplay Seannamus is a long-ranged marksman that utilizes his top-tier android technology to damage his enemies with rockets, bombs and shrapnel. He applies tons of pressure at a long range and has tons of damage as well, and when the enemy makes even a small mistake, Seannamus blows them up with his cooldown-less abilities and then buries them into the ground with his ultimate's heavy damage. His crowd control is also a force to be reckoned with - a nearly permanent slow and a heavy knock-up are just part of this robot's menacingly dangerous kit. Early game is Seannamus' kingdom. He has incredible damage and very strong poke at a relatively low cooldown. His passive zones the enemy away from the creep wave, reducing their farm and gold per minute all while Seannamus happily pokes them with his signature AD-5 Aqua and Mini Rocket. With a good support such as Leona, Braum or Thresh, they can lock and burst down the enemy marksman thanks to the combined loads of CC, gaining a significant advantage during the early levels. Strategy Lore Quotes Influence and inspiration Pros and Cons Pros: * Excellent damage throught all game phases * Long range, makes him very safe * Longer-than-normal auto-attack range * Strong poke, stronger burst * Passive applies tons of pressure * Wave-clear * Excellent synergy with AoE initiation teams * Unique ultimate Cons: * Low base health pool * Relies on early game performance * Has trouble snowballing * If behind, very difficult to come back * High mana costs * Slow as a snail * All skill shots * Q is difficult to control * Passive is very clunky Notes Just a little bit more and it'll be finished, thanks for the wait. Category:Custom champions